To be a Father
by CamoLover
Summary: Minato has decided to have children, but his wife, Kushina, doesnt agree just yet. Life before Naruto, with Minato and Kushina's struggle towards parenthood. Rated T for later chapters and for refrences. Humor, with a few pre-cursings for the future Naruto.
1. Are You Crazy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the charectors below. Please leave a review if you would like, but be nice! This will be my first continuing story, so bear with me, I promise it picks up soon. And this story is rated M, for some topics, and later chapters.. Hope you enjoy! Thank you! :)

* * *

It had been three nights since the yellow flash had made the decision himself, and was beginning to doubt the fact they would be having any children of their own at this point. Minato had decided that it was time to start a family. His wife, however, was not so sure about the idea yet, and instead of standing behind her husbands wishes, the red-haired kunoichi decided to protest by allowing her husband no such contact,

"Kushina! How long are we going to wait? We've been married for almost two years now, and by the time I will be sworn in as Hokage, we wont have any time t-..."  
"Minato. Did you ever think that you were the only one with any say in this matter? Your forgetting that this will affect me more than it will you." Kushina interrupted her husband menicanly. Her face was almost the same color as her tomato, red hair wich was now tussling about in rage.

Minato put his hands up in a defensive manner, causing the poor stressed kunoichi to take down her act and walk away furiously. "K-Kushina, you really are scary sometimes.." Minato walked back to their room, trying to stay clear of his wife for now. Minato had come to terms that he would never have any children of his own at this rate.

The next few hours went by slowly, Minato had decided to leave the apartment for now, and let Kushina cool down. Only Kami knows what she is capable of when she's angry, and Minato had learned over the years to leave her be. The blonde man found himself walking down the food district; something he did quite often when he was stressed.

"_I really should stop walking this way when im upset..."_ Thought Minato. Taking a mental notice of his spiked weight gain over the past few days. Ichiraku's was open, the glorious food he loved so much calling to the already tired ninja, but he decided to keep walking, knowing he would just eat his troubles away. Why wouldn't Kushina just agree to bearing his child? Was she scared?

"No, Kushina is never scared.." Minato said to himself, recurring to the incident that happened earlier that morning. Just then, a younger boy with a mask covering his lower face appeared, startling Minato out of his thoughts.

"Minato- Sensei, Rin, Obito, and I were wondering if you were still going to the Chunnin-Ceramony tomorrow night." The boy asked with a demanding voice, as a look of shock spread across his teachers face. "_The Ceramony! How could I forget_?" Minato mentally slapped himself; the chunnin exams had been held a week ago, and all the teachers of the graduating students were to congratulate them for a job well done. Granted, he had told his red-haired wife he would be home all week to spend time with her after being gone on a earlier mission that took almost two weeks in the Village of Wind.

"Y-Yes, Kakashi I will be there." Minato tried to say cooly, not wanting to give away the fact he forgot his own students graduation.

"You forgot. Didnt you, Sensei?" Kakashi remarked. Boy this kid was smart for his age.  
"No! How could I forget my own student's graduation ceremony?" Minato stated. "I've just had a lot on my mind the past few days..." The man admitted, knowing Kakashi wouldn't believe him.

"Fine. See ya, Sensei. Dont forget, 1pm, tomorrow." The silver-haired boy smirked before walking towards the Hokage tower. That kid would be the death of him one day, and to think, a sensei who can't even remember his own students graduation wants a child of his own.

Minato sighed. "What a stressful day.."

.

* * *

End of Chapter 1! Poor Minato :( Please review! Any feedback is very welcome! Thanks,


	2. Suprises

Chapter 2! So I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer. The way I have them set up is a bit weird, so bare with me please! Again; I don't own Naruto. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you! Enjoy.

* * *

Minato slipped into bed with his wife, trying to be as careful not to wake her up. She was so peaceful while she slept; her red hair flowing off the side of the bed in contrast to the white sheets she was laying on. Even if she were wearing her favorite, ridiculous fox print pajamas, he would never get used to seeing her like this.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, smiling proudly at the response of two arms reaching to embrace him closer, letting sleep overcome him.

The next morning Minato's sat up in bed, a strange sensation washing over his tired features. He was drenched in sweat; "_W-What happened last night? And where's Kushina.."_ He thought, just before pulling the overs off. The mans hair was a mess, looking almost like someone had taken a blender to his blonde locks, not to mention he was aching. Everywhere.

Walking out of the bedroom, Minato turned towards the kitchen to see his hot-tempered wife cooking breakfast, an evil smile gracing her lips.

"Good morning, Minato-Kun." She said slyly. Placing the pot of cooked food on the table, she began to laugh hysterically at her husband's tousled hair.

"What?" Minato asked, trying his best to pat down the straying pieces of blonde. "What happened last night? All I remember was sneaking into bed, and I was out like a light." He took his seat at the table awaiting a response.

Kushina stopped laughing, turning a menacing glare towards the poor man sitting before her.  
"You don't remember..?" Her voice darkened drastically. "You tried to grope me, ya know?"

Minato's face paled, maybe that was why he couldn't remember anything after laying down; or why he ached all over. Kushina must have beat him senseless, rendering him unconscious.

"S-Sorry Kushina-chan.. I really d-didnt mean too.." Minato pleaded trying hide himself from the death glares being sent by his fiery wife.

* * *

Breakfast was awkward for a few minutes, as Minato tried to figure out a way to tell his wife he wouldn't be spending the day with her, like they had originally planned. Kushina noticed him lost in thought; "What are you hiding, Minato-kun?" She asked lightly. "Hmm?" Minato stopped stirring his soup, looking up to meet his wife's beautiful blue eyes. This caused him to blush, making Kushina even more curious.

"Mina-kun..Its not nice to hide things, ya know?" Kushina stated, taking in a bite of food.

"I'm sorry, Kushina; I wont be able to spend the day with you." Minato looked sadly towards his red-haired beauty, "I forgot that the chunnin ceremony was tonight.." He began to stir his soup again.  
Kushina set her chopsticks down on the table before getting up to place her plate in the sink.

"Great. Now she wont talk to me.." Minato thought. He looked longingly to his wife for any kind of emotion she seemed to be hiding.

Instead, Kushina walked right up to him, sending him a genuine smile. She leaned forward placing a small kiss against Minato's lips whispering seductively; "That's too bad, Mina-kun. I was hoping you'd stay with me tonight."

Minato's face turned a shade of red that might compete with Kushina's hair.

Kushina smirked at her accomplishment. "You should go Mina. Your students need you to be there for them tonight. Ya know?" Kushina smiled again, backing away to finish the dishes. Minato just nodded, practically running towards the bedroom to change.

"_That woman will be the death of me.."_


	3. No Words

So this chapter was a little tricky as I was having a bit of writers block on the speech. Sorry if this chapter is a mushy. I promise the next chapter gets more.. interesting.. Thanks for all of the follows and feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

The Chunnin ceremony went by slowly, leaving Minato restless to get back home to his wife after the incident that had occurred earlier that morning. Seriously, that woman made no sense. First she was upset with him for making a life changing, awful decision against his wifes wishes, and now she wanted to seduce him? What in the world is wrong with women and their crazy thought processes.

Minato was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize that the Third Hokage had called him forward to toast his students. He had been taken aback after coming to his senses by Rin, who gladly punched his arm, smirking just as relentlessly as his wife back home. '_They have too much in common..' _Minato thought, grimacing a bit while he rubbed his now lifeless limb.

He walked up to the front of the large group, taking his place at the podium where the other teachers had given their students heart retching, tear producing speeches. Something Minato was not very good at.

He struggled for words, trying his best not to use the words '_brat_', '_late_', or '_tiresome_' within the first sentence. "These three students have brought me a lot of trouble.. But they have also brought me a lot of joy and patients." He smiled awkwardly looking towards the three Chunnin who were all dead locked on him, awaiting the next part of his speech."These three have hopefully learned a lot, and im so happy to see them grow with each passing day and I am very proud of each of them. I hope they know it only gets harder from here on out, and their sensei wont go easy on them."

He laughed heartily.

"But I also know they will be okay. They will put their hearts into everything they do, and I cant wait to see what they become."

Surprised at himself, Minato smiled again, looking towards his group. Obito was in tears, fogging up his plastic goggles while Kakashi looked at his comrade with disgust. Rin was smiling from ear to ear at Minato, seeming to be very pleased with his speech. They had accomplished the next step to becoming a full fledged ninja; and it was true, Minato was very pleased with how far they had come.

* * *

After the speeches, the large crowd of graduated students began to disburse, leavin a few stragglers behind to talk with their teachers and the Hokage about their acomplishments and congradulatories. Minato finnally was allowed to go home; being only three hours late for dinner.

'Kushina's gonna kill me..' He thought as he started his trek home.

* * *

Maybe not kill him.. but that's a surprise for the next chapter. ;) Hope you enjoyed chapter three!


	4. In Sickness and In Health

Hello! Chapter 4! Wow. Okay, well this chapter has a WARNING.. there is a bit of Limey stuff in this chapter so it is rated M+.. You have been warned! Thank you again for all the feedback and critique as well! Enjoy. :)

* * *

By the time the messy blonde ninja made it home, all the lights had been shut off and dinner seemed to have been cancelled; seeing as though it was all placed in the fridge to be eaten as left-overs for tomorrow.

Minato sighed.

He felt horrible about not keeping his promise to Kushina; especially since this was supposed to be their weekend together before he went back to weekly promoted missions. Minato reluctantly dragged himself towards the bedroom, slipping off his jacket and headband in the process. He let the two articles of clothing fall to the ground just outside the door before turning the handle and walking inside.

The poor man almost had a heart attack. Sitting on the end of the bed was Kushina.

Her red hair was messy from sleeping, lying around her tiny frame on the sheet covered bed. She was tentatively rubbing her purple hinted eyes sleepily; letting a tiny yawn escape her mouth. Minato thought his red headed wife looked perfect; wearing one of his shirts that looked as though it could drown her. Kushina smiled at him lightly. "I fell asleep. Sorry Mina-kun; did you eat anything?" "I found something in the fridge." He said, not letting on he hadn't eaten yet. He walked to the end of the bed sitting down beside his wife and looking her over before he cupped her cheek gently and pulled her in for a kiss. The way she looked at him was driving him crazy, noticing his wife blushed at his gesture, but allowing him to continue. Minato kissed her passionately and more forcefully again, pushing her down onto the bed; his cerulean eyes never leaving her own before whispering;

"Your Mine."

That morning Minato woke up to see Kushina still sleeping peacefully, with her hair still a mess, and her tiny frame now covered up by a thin layer of white sheet material. He smiled, crawling slowly out of bed as to not wake his sleeping beauty, and walked out towards the kitchen.

By the time Kushina had finally awoke, Minato had successfully cooked up a large batch of blueberry pancakes, and some fruit salad for her suprising her once again to add a goofy, Uzamaki grin to her bright and cheery face. "How did you know this was my favorite?" Kushina laughed. Of course he knew it was her favorite; in fact, they hardly ever made pancakes since Kushina was usually the one to cook, and Minato was never home until late at night from mission work. Minato just grinned, smiling at his handiwork.

Halfway through their breakfast, Kushina stood up quickly from the table with a mouthful of the fluffy breakfast cake, before she ran into the opposing room. "Kushina?" Minato asked concerned as he began walking after his wife.

She had gone to the restroom kneeling before the porcelain bowl. Minato could hear the sounds of his poor wife emptying the contents of her stomach again, and again. "Kushina? Did I cook something wrong?"' _Can you cook pancakes wrong?_' He asked worried and oblivious to the situation.

"I'm fine Minato. I don't know what came over me.. Maybe I should go to the doctors later." Kushina replied un-easily after she felt somewhat better, and her violent spews had ended. "Sounds like a good idea." Minato looked to his wife handing her a small dishcloth and helping her back to the bedroom. "Get some rest, ill bring you some water." But as soon as Minato turned to walk out towards the kitchen, Kushina ran back to the bathroom to once again continue her unending spew.

' _Poor Kushina.._ '

* * *

Uh-oh poor Kushina.. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! please review or PM me, thank you for the help!


	5. The Kunoichi Falls

I know the pace of the chapters are a bit fast, but Im trying to keep this story short. Thank you for all of the reviews! Itreally does help! Here is chapter 5.

* * *

The trip to the hospital was a nightmare.

Kushina was pushing her luck while being sick, trying to do everything by herself. Her hot headed temper that earned her the nickname 'Red hot Habenaro', had now given her no right to complain about feeling ill in Minato's point of view.

She had just gone on about how she would never eat again as Minato had tried to feed her a tunafish sandwich, earning him another half hour of bathroom time

.

Flashback

* * *

"Get that god-aweful smelling thing away from me!" Kushina cried, running back towards the porclain tub she had grown accustum too over the past two days.

"Its just a sandwich!" Minato replied, confused. He lifted the plate towards his face, taking in a small whiff. The sandwich had no effect on the man, but Minato shrugged, setting it back on the kitchen counter.

End of flashback

* * *

Even if the food issue wasn't enough, the red headed, fiery woman seem to be more agitated and quick to snap at anything. Minato sighed, hoping this hospital trip wouldn't be to overwhelming.

* * *

The couple was taken into a small hospital room after giving their explanation of Kushina's condition. The brightly lit room was sort of welcoming as the two entered, Minato taking a seat on one of the chairs as Kushina walked strait to the smaller room to the right. Minato sighed.

_'I hope this isn't too serious.._'

After just a few minutes, a nurse finally walked in carrying a small tray with two tiny viles, and a cup of water with some medication. Kushina had just walked out of the restroom, plopping herself down onto the hospital bed before noticing the tray.

The nurse promtly handed Kushina the glass of water. "Here is your medication, it will help with your uneasy stomach, but it may take a few minutes to take effect." Kushina nodded, taking the small dose and downing the entire glass of water before handing it back to the woman.

A few seconds later, Minato had stood up to brace Kushina for what was next. He knew she hated needles more than anything, and those two viles only meant one thing.

"Okay Kushina, we need to take a blood sample." The nurse said calmly, washing her hands and grabing a peice of ruber hose that would act as a turniquet to block the circulation to her arm.

Minato brought his hands up to his ears, and Kushina let out a blood curdeling scream.

Twenty minutes later, Minato finally calmed Kushina down enough to sit her back on the hospital bed, in his lap, with her eyes blindfolded..

The poor Red-haired Kunoichi winced everytime the nurse touched her arm, holding her breathe the entire time as well, regaurdless if it was just a cotton ball dipped in iodine, or the actuall needle itself.

"All finished." The nurse stated, pulling off the turniquet, as Kushina let out alll the air she had been holding the past three minutes. "I will be back in a few minutes with the results."

With that the nurse left the small room, leaving a very upset Kushina to rub her sore arm, and Minato, who was trying his best not to lose his composure at how hilarious she looked. "You know, this happens everytime. Arent you used to needles by now?" He asked, letting out a small chuckle. Kushina just glared at him.

* * *

The nurse returned with a few pieces of paper, and a plastered grin on her face, causing Minato and Kushina to paste a confused look on their own.

"Everything checks out fine. You do seem to have a small fever but that's relatively normal in these cases." The nurse explained. Kushina looked towards Minato who sat there blankly.

"Well, if she isn't really sick, then what's wrong?" Minato asked.

The nurse returned a small smile to her face.

"Congratulations, your going to be parents!"

* * *

End of Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Thank you! :)


	6. True or False?

Hello!~ Chapter 6! This is going to be a short chapter and I apologize, but I needed to get something out so I dont fall behind. Please enjoy! This chapter will have a little twist. :) Reviews are great! Thank you for your feedback! -Camo

Kushina couldnt believe her ears.

She was pregnant? 'B-But how? So soon?' She questioned herself, placing two soft hand on her abdomen before turning to look at Minato.

His face was pale. This couldnt be right. You cant just get pregnant overnight and get results two days later.  
Kushina felt her eyes start to water, trying to hold back any emotion ready to spill as she wasnt sure if she was happy or devistated. She looked back towards the nurse who handed her a piece of paper with the results. Out of every complicated word listed; Kushina could only see two that mattered the most. With child.

Minato's face stayed pale, as the nurse took her leave from the unsuspecting couple.  
He opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out. He never in his wildest dreams, would suspect Kushina of such wrong doing, but here they were.

Kushina looked towards her husband with worry, letting tiny droplets of water stream down her face. She was just as confused as Minato was, with no explanation to give him.

"D-Did you.." Minato's voice trailed off.

"No! I would never! How dare you even think for a second I would do such a thing!" Kushina practically screamed. She would never cheat on Minato, yet here they were.

"Dont you belive me?" Kushina asked, looking towards her husband for any kind of relief. Minato looked at the red-head. Walking towards her and pulling her into a tight hugging embrace. He then walked out of the room without another word, leaving his wife to sit confused on the hospital bed.  
_

Minato walked past the check in at the front desk with his head focused at the door. A few nurses came up to congradulate the man, who gave no response to any of them. He was lost in thought, trying his best to figure out what went wrong. He knew Kushina wouldnt commit to such wrong doing, and knew that the child would have to be his.

But then why did it feel wrong to hear those words? Why did he have this pit in his stomach of heartbreak, and want to find whoever did this to his wife?

Minato paced the front of the hospital for hours.  
_

Kushina watched her husband from the window of the third floor. He was pacing, paying no mind to the greetings of others who crossed his path.

Kushina felt hopeless. 'There is no way those results are correct.' Kushina tried to convince herself, while staring at the worded piece of paper in her hands.

"This cant be right."


	7. You're Not Going to Believe Me

Chapter 7! Thanks again for th messages and feedback! Some of you may have already guessed where I'm going with this story, but please don't send me hate mail or bad comments.. Thank you again to my loyal readers and reviewers! You are very loved! Enjoy the story! :) -Camo

Kushina practically demanded another blood test be drawn, leaving the previous nurse to look confused at the once needle, traumatized woman standing before her with her pale arm outstretched. Kushina didn't care at that moment whether she was about to throw up again, or the fact that Minato almost left her because of all this hype.

Hell, she almost wished the baby gone.

The nurse finally complied, wrapping the small rubber hose around the red-heads arm before drawing a vile of crimson blood.

Kushina's face twisted into a sour expression, although trying not to show any pained expression.

Once the nurse finished, she smiled at the kunoichi before turning to take her leave. Kushina prayed this was all just a miss understanding, returning to her spot back on the hospital bed.

An hour passed with no results, and Kushina began to grow bored.

'_Did they forget? Are they ignoring my request? That's rude, ya know?!_' Kushina questioned, growing furious at the thought of the nurse completely blowing her off.

Kushina leapt off the hospital bed and walked towards the window. Pulling back the white flimsy curtains she noticed Minato was now sitting on one of the hospital benches, just outside the entrance.

She sighed, turning back to the empty room, and deciding to look at all the intricate tools and prodding equipment. Kushina sat at the small doctors chair spinning lightly before the feeling of dizziness and nasea came over her.

She then decided to pull out a few cotton balls, as well as one of the popsicle sticks the nurses use to check your throat.

The nurse finally arrived about three minutes later, holding a new sheet of paper containing a complex worded diagnosis.

Kushina was again sitting on the bed, bouncing the cloud like fluff ball with the popsicle stick looking gleefully entertained.

"Miss Uzamaki, could you please not play with the supplies?" The nurse inquired, smiling.

Kushina blushed, setting the doctors equipment on the bed in front of her. "S-sorry.." The kunoichi replied, rubbing the back of her head slightly before her stare glazed to the piece of paper in the nurses hand.

"So doc.. Any changes?" Kushina looked worried.

"No. Were you hoping for a different answer, Miss Uzamaki?"

"No, no!" Kushina lied, placing her hands defensively in front of herself.

"Alright then. Have a good day, you were already discharged from the hospital an hour ago.." With that, the nurse left for the last time, as Kushina followed the woman to the hallway.

"No change huh?"

Kushina found Minato still sitting at the bench. His arms placed on his knees with his hands over his face as if he had been crying; Kushina had come to know this as his _'stressed pose'_.

"I had them run another test, Mina-kun." Kushina sat next to the striking blonde.

"Anything change?" Minato said dully. He knew nothing had changed or his wife would be in a much happier state.

"N-no." Kushina still hadn't a clue about how this could have happened. Minato wanted kids, yes. However, Kushina had made his attempts nearly impossible, with the exception of two days ago.

The two sat in silence for a while before deciding to walk home.

That night, Kushina had woken up screaming; leaving a terrified Minato to sit and stare at the red-head awkwardly, asking what had happened.

"Kushina?" Minato's face grew even more worried.

"M-Minato.. I.. I think I know where the baby came from.." Kushina's purple hinted eyes were wide as tears began to flow.

"But you're not going to believe me.."


	8. Explanation

Hello! Sorry for the wait! This chapter is here to explain the end of chapter 7. It doesnt really move the story forwards, but it's more for information filler. I enjoy reading all of your comments and reviews! Thank you so much for your feedback! For those who are avid followers of my stories, I do post updates on my profile as well. Thank you all for reading! Your all lovely! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kuubi has many influences unknown to humanity, that allow him to manipulate and control situations he wants. For Kushina, this may be a bad or a good thing, depending on the situation.

An example of a bad situation would be now.

After the hospital visit, Kushina felt it necessary to go home and rest after such a stressful day. Her husband, Minato felt the same way as the day had drained them emotionally.

Kushina went to the livingroom to lie on the couch; letting the confinement of sleep overcome her.  
Her breathing steadied, and as soon as she felt her eyelids flutter shut; she realized she wasnt in a dream. Or was she?

"Kushina. It has been a while." A deep voice she knew all too well sent chills up and down her spine.  
Kushina opened her eyes to find herself in a cavern of sorts, with water rising up to her knees. There was a large cage with pillars for iron bars, and a gate sealed by her own husband.

"Kurama. What do you want this time?" Kushina glared, looking towards the cage that seemed empty; however, she knew better then to walk forwards.

"You have un-answered questions. Dont you want to know how you became a mother so quickly?"  
Kushina's bright eyes widened in shock. "Y-You had something to do with this?" She questioned.

Kurama sneered.

"Of course, dear. The chakra I possess has the ability to manipulate, deceive, even change things if I will it to be so."

"But how. This isnt possible, ya know?" Kushina looked back towards her stomach, poking it lightly to make an indent on her abdomen.

"Simple. I waited until you and Minato had your "rendezvous", then use that chance to take some of eh, well how should I put it.. 'Children' and implant it in you. All using the chakra I possess of course to change the DNA and create a baby."

"So, in a sense; your saying that this baby is yours?" Kushina finally sat in the water, not caring if it soaked her clothing.

"In a sense, yes. However, everyone will think the kit belongs to Minato." Kurama explained. His smiled still plastered on his face before he sat up. "This is my escape route."

"Wait, escape?" Kushina said, shocked again at what information was being relayed to her. The poor red-head was going to have a massive headache after this.

"Yes, escape. I plan to get out of this holding cell, and reek havik through this kit. Granted my plan works. You see, once the child is born, I will have a part of myself sealed away within the boy."

Kushina didn't have an answer. She could only think of the Kuubi attacking the village and hurting everyone. Including her first born. Her eyes glazed over leaving her rage to build up quickly.

"I will never, **_Never_**, let you hurt anyone in the village, neither will I let you hurt my baby."

Kurama laughed. Kushina couldn't hurt him in here, and she knew it. But her rage let on enough hate to let Kurama feed off her energy and Kushina could feel herself losing control.

"Until next time, Kushina." The Kuubi smirked.

Kushina woke with a jolt, tears threatening to fall.

Minato who had woken up at the sound of his wife's screaming rushed over to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"M-Minato.. I.. I think I know where the baby came from.." Kushina's purple hinted eyes were wide as tears began to flow.

"But you're not going to believe me.."


	9. Jiraya Sensei

Hello! Chapter 9! Wow! Thank you everyone so much for the positive feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it should be less melodramatic, and more humor than the past two chapters. Anyways.. Please review, and thank you for reading! -Camo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Minato was confused, and dazed as he listened to his wife, Kushina, relay the message from the Kuubi to him.

She was furious as she talked, seeming to be angry at the beast for using not only her, but their son as well. _'How __**dare**__ he hurt Kushina_.' Minato's thoughts raced. This didn't even seem possible.

After Kushina's ramble, her facial expressions softened a bit, allowing a small smile to play gently on her lips. She placed her hand warmly over her stomach, whispering quietly to the growing child.

"It's okay baby. I wont let anything happen, 'ttebane."

Minato smiled weakly knowing this would be a difficult journey for both of them, but simply allowing Kushina to be happy gave Minato a bit of hope.

Hope that one day, their child would grow up to be happy, and loving just like Kushina, and hope that they would have the same will to protect the village.

Kushina looked up suddenly, her featured growing into a undescribably feature, just before her stomach growled viciously.

"Minato. I'm hungry." Minato burst out laughing.

They were still parents. Even if the Kuubi tried to make threats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

It wasnt long before the couple found their way to Ichiraku's, ordering two bowls of pork ramen as they sat down to enjoy each others company.

It wasnt until after dinner, that Minato spoke up; a small hint of horror glinting the tone of his voice.  
"We still have to tell Jiraya- Sensei..."

Kushina looked towards the blonde quizzically. "You big baby. I'll tell him myself, 'ttebane!"

With that, the red-hot-habenero walked off brutley towards the training grounds to find their late, perverted sensei, dragging her poor husband by the wrist.

By the time they reached the training grounds, Jiraya was talking with a younger boy, that Minato knew as one of his students; fresh out of the academy.

"Teach me something new, Jiraya Sensei." The white-haired boy practically demanded. He had both his arms crossed in a passive way, awaiting instructions for an impossible jutsu he would never learn at his level.

"Now, now Kakashi. Is that anyway to speak towards your elders?" Minato walked up to the two, placing a firm hand on the masked boys shoulder.

Kakashi sighed, before waving his teacher off. "Whatever."

"That boy has some attitude!" Jiraya stammered, before turning to the couple."So, what brings my two favorite students here?"

Kushina and Minato exchanged glances, before speaking up.

"Sensei.. Kushina and I have something we need to tell you.." Minato started nervously.  
"We're pregnant, 'ttebane!" Kushina blurted.  
The look of shock on Minato's face made the scene almost gruesome as Jiraya himself almost fell over in shock.

"W-What now?!" The perverted sage asked.

"Its true.. We found out two days ago.." Minato answered, barely above a whisper.

Jiraya took a moment to gain his composure before congratulating the two. He offered to take them out for dinner that night, and began questioning the poor duo about names.

"What about Daito? Its strong, and intelligent sounding.. Or perhaps Sandayou? What do you guys think?"

Jiraya drabbled on for almost an hour at the dinner table. Kushina began to lose her patience.  
"I think he's a little excited.." Minato whispered.

Kushina finally blew her top, standing up to slam her pale hands on the table. "What makes you so sure he's a boy?! And going on about baby colors, it's driving me insane, 'ttebane!"

With that Jiraya's babbling ended, leaving his mouth open mid sentence, before turning to the red-head and apologizing.

"S-sorry Kushina. I guess I got a little carried away.."

"Carried away is an understatement." She sparked.

The rest of dinner was a bit uncomfortable, as Kushina sat in triumph. Placing a large strip of pork on to her plate.


	10. Hormones

Chapter 10! Thank you for reading! Check my profile for any new updates, and don't forget to **Review**! Thanks you! -Camo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina walked around town glowing like an angel.

Her face had grown fuller, not in a bad way, but her cheeks seemed rosier, and eyes were brighter than usual. She smiled more often, glowing radiantly at passerby's and passing children. She was beautiful.

It had been almost six months since the start of the red-heads pregnancy. She now sported a bump about the size of a small melon, along with her lengthened hair. Minato had a hard time keeping his eyes of her from time to time as well, turning a shade of red every time his wife caught him in the act.

Jiraya had been by to visit that day, commenting on her stomach, only to receive a death glare, along with a few minor, painful punches to the arm from the kunoichi.

Minato just laughed. Knowing it was best to stay out of the situation.

Later that day, after Jiraya had mentioned a meeting with a foreign Kage, he left the couple particularly abrupt. Not even wanting to stay for dinner. Kushina frown at his leaving but immediately became giddy with an idea. And oh boy, did she had plenty of ideas.

Kushina had acquired some strange habits the past few months.

Her biggest one was her cravings for ramen like you wouldn't believe. The duo ate at Ichiraku's so often, the shop owner, Taichi, practically offered them free food every visit.

Her second habit was the fact she became rather childish at times, rummaging around town like she was a genin again, painting weird faces on fences; even teasing the poor students at the academy. Minato's students being the source of her main entertainment over the past month.

Just last week, Kushina had convinced Obito to dump a pail of rotten fish overtop Kakashi's head, saying she would pay him for doing so.

Minato sighed. _'How much worse can it get_?'

And of course, as if Kami himself heard his plea,

"Mina-kun.. can we paint the hokage office bright orange? Please?"

"Why on earth-" "Please, please, please, Mina-kunnn! It's so dull in there. It would certainly be less depressing then that awful dark green. Lets liven it up! Make it seem happier, 'ttebane!" Kushina pleaded her case well. But orange?

"I would have a headache for weeks, Kushina.." Minato mumbled.

His wife, seeming to ignore his response, ran off grabbing a large paintbrush and a small pale before threatening to go down and buy the paint herself.

Minato then came up with a solution. "Why don't we paint baby's room, orange?" Inwardly wincing at his crazy idea to keep his wife from re-decorating the entire Hokage building.

Kushina's face lit up instantly. "Minato, you're a genius."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once back to their apartment, Kushina wasted no time attacking the walls with the bright orange color she picked.

It was almost neon, standing out brightly compared to the plain white.

_'Maybe a little too much_..' Minato winced inwardly.

He let it go, seeing as though Kushina would change her mind a week from now anyways. Hell, the walls might as well end up rainbow.

_'Poor kid_.'


	11. More Hormones

Chapter 11! I'm trying very hard to keep Kushina and Minato in character, but with her being pregnant throughout most of the story, I have tried to add the hormonal imbalance as well. Please let me know if I'm doing okay! Thanks again for the reviews, and messages, they're greatly appreciated! -Camo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina's constant rummaging throughout town was beginning to take its toll on the young Hokage. Minato was bombarded with questions about his wife's health, and even his ability to be able to sustain a good council, while juggling home life in the mixture. How could he be the leader of a village with such a crazy life? Many people began to grow worried about his abilities, which honestly concerned the man.

Later that evening, Kushina waited eagerly at home to tell her husband some important news. Minato wouldn't be off duty for another hour, but she decided to make dinner to pass the time.

Placing a pot of water on the stove, Kushina gently bent down to a small cubbard to grab a package of noodles. Adding a mixture of seasoning, and waiting for the broth to finish, she hadn't noticed her sleeve hooking on to the handle as she bent down again to close the cubbard door.

This caused the hot, boiling ramen mixture to slosh, staining the red-heads arm with food. She screamed loudly in pain, but managed to keep the food on the stove top all the while.

Gingerly tapping her reddened skin, she rushed to the sink to wash the pain away under cold water. She sighed at her own stupidity, deciding to wet a wash rag instead before planting herself roughly on the couch in the next room.

"I hope Minato gets here soon. I forgot to turn the burner off.." She mumbled tiredly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato finally reached home, swinging the door open to find his wife poking a bruised, and swelling arm, with a pot of boiling water on the stove. He rushed to his wife, stopping her obsessive poking.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He questioned.

She looked at him funny, as if it were his fault before looking back towards the kitchen.

"It's only been seven minutes, but I think the food is ready if you're hungry, 'ttenbane." She stated.

He smiled before helping his clumsy wife to the table. Pulling out a few bowls and utensils before adding the food content and sighing heavily.

"Kushina?" He prompted. His red-headed companion looked up from her bowl with a mouthful.

"Hm?"

"People are beginning to falter on my ability to keep work and home separate. I've even heard rumors of people believing I'm not a suitable candidate for the job." Minato tried to choose his words carefully.

Kushina's face grew hot with anger.

"What?! They don't know what they're saying! Theyre just jealous Mina-kun, they better watch their mouths before they get a fist full, 'ttebane!" She shouted eagerly with a fist menacingly swinging in the air.

Minato sweat dropped. "It's because they think your pranks are too wild and crazy, Kushina.. It reflects poorly on myself as your husband." He mumbled, hoping that fist wouldnt end up connecting with his face.

Kushina's face softened. "Because of my pranks?" She looked down sadly, before tearing up slightly. "I'm sorry Mina-kun."

Standing up suddenly from the table for the bedroom, before a large crunching sound ensued.

Minato sighed inwardly. 'Another hole in the wall to fix... These hormonal swings are going to be the death of me.'


	12. Hiatus

Hi there,

Sorry to anyone who thought this was an update. Unfortunately, things are getting a bit crazy for the next few weeks, and I just don't have enough time to update, or write.  
I will be updating as soon as I get back from vacation on the 15 of July, but for now, I am putting this story on hiatus.

I am very sorry to all my readers! This will only be temporary, and I plan to be back on schedule in July!

Thank you to all of my avid readers and reviewers! -Camo


	13. The Book

Hello again readers! Sorry about the extended wait, I was stuck in Mexico for another week due to the plane crash in San Francisco… I hope you all enjoy, and I will try to update again a.s.a.p.! Thanks again! Reviews are amazing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been nearly a month since Kushina relayed the important news to her husband that evening of her dinner clumsiness. Minato practically fainted at the news, being over joyed, and it seemed he had gained an extra ego-boost.

"Kushina, we've had a month to decide, and we still can't come up with a name for him… Are we truly this bad at parenting?"

"Shut up, 'ttebane! I'm looking. Nothing seems to stand out to me yet…" Kushina said while rummaging through her third baby name book.

Minato sighed, thinking maybe spending too much time indoors was beginning to wear on himself and Kushina.

"Hey, let's go for a walk, I wanted to visit Jiraya-sensei before nightfall anyways." Grumbling, Kushina agreed as her seven month old bump strained her back. She laughed lightly as Minato reached to grab her hand and help her.

"Thanks, Mina-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't believe it… All of that nasty research, and you actually wrote a novel." Minato seemed depressed in his teacher for a moment, trying to decide whether to actually read the thing, or punch the old pervert square in the jaw.

"Yep! It's the only of its kind! Go ahead, keep a copy, and just bring it back when you're finished. That's the only published copy I have so far…" Jiraya stated.

Minato cringed slightly, forcing a small smile before handing the small book to his red-haired wife. Kushina took the book, opening it to read the first page.

"Naruto…" She said, looking up to think. Minato quizzically looked towards her direction before saying goodbye to his sensei.

"See you around, Jiraya-sensei."

"You kids stay safe, and let me know how the baby naming goes!" The white haired man yelled after the two students.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina had read through the entire book within the hour, seeming to enjoy the read immensely.

"Mina, you should read this. It's actually really good!" Kushina prodded. Minato just stared at his wife as if she had grown two heads.

"I'm serious Minato! It's about a kid on his journey to becoming a full fledge shinobi. He fights off evil people, and keeps his family and friends safe; granted there are a few perverted scenes involved… but it's still very interesting, 'ttebane." Kushina explained, trying to gain her husband's interest. It seemed to work.

He took the book gently from her, and began to read the first chapter. It was only ten minutes later that Kushina couldn't even carry a conversation with the recent bookworm. She smiled gently before heading to bed for some much needed rest.

"Don't stay up too late Minato." She warned. Knowing her husband would be up practically all night to finish the novel.

"Hn."


	14. Names and Paint

Hey there! Second update in one week! Hooray! Okay so first of all, thank you so much for all of the support while writing this story! I love your feedback! Also, I am hoping to conclude this story by the end of next week. I only have about two more chapters planned and I have a few great ideas for the ending. I re-wrote this chapter about three times trying to get the timing and placing right; so if there are any errors, please bear with me.. Thank you again! Reviews are loved! Enjoy! -Camo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato waltzed into work lazily the next morning, now feeling the effects of sleep loss come over his tired and weary features. He plopped himself at the tall wooden desk, ready for another lecture by the third Hokage, on how he needed to help out with paperwork more often. Sighing, Minato placed his hands over his face to rub his eyes and yawn particularly loud. Only one thing that kept him distracted was the name in the book. 'Naruto…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina was doing her best to clean house and continuously re-arrange the bright orange baby room. "Maybe Minato was right… This color might be a little bright." She though after setting another stuffed toy fox into the crib for her awaiting son.

Tapping her chin lightly, Kushina walked out to the living room to dig through a closet she had filled with previous paints and colors she wasn't sure she wanted.

Pulling out a deep cerulean blue, she mixed some of the canary yellow paint, causing the bright mixture to turn a softer green. 'Perfect!' She thought, grabbing a paint brush and setting off to move more furniture before her next endowment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, Kushina had successfully moved all of baby's furniture out into the small hallway, taped off the walls for painting, and had just begun laying down towels by her feet before her stomach decided to growl viciously at the weary red-head. 'I guess you're hungry too, huh, Naruto?' She thought patting her stomach lightly.

Turning out towards the hallway, she found that the furniture, baby toys, and supplies she had moved earlier were now trapping her inside the room. Kushina thought just for a moment before sighing again, only to shove the items into the living room. "Perfect." Kushina said triumphantly. Her stomach just growled in protest as she walked to the kitchen to grab some food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato had finished his day at the office, and had slowly made his way back home before reaching his humble abode. He smiled slightly at the thought of sleeping early, and possibly not having to work tomorrow. Being on call was wonderful.

He turned the doorknob, walking inside only to be met with… baby furniture?

'What… Why is all the baby stuff in the living room?' Minato questioned himself before cautiously making his way to the small bedroom in the hallway.

Inside he found Kushina sitting in the middle of the now empty room, sandwich in one hand, and a paintbrush in another. She had begun painting one wall, a mix of bright orange and calm green graced the side of a window, and the side of her face and hair.

"Kushina?" Minato asked, trying his best not to laugh.

Kushina looked up grinning before taking another bite of her food and setting the brush down lightly on a nearby towel.

"Mina-kun! So I thought of a name! And I decided maybe this color was a little too bright." Kushina promptly placed a hand on her hip while explaining her situation to her husband. Minato just nodded, knowing she would probably re-paint again anyways.

"So what was this name you thought of?" Minato asked wearily.

"Naruto! Like the character from Jariya's book?" Minato smiled slightly. "I love it, Kushina."


	15. Permission to Grant

Hello Again! So, I'm thinking... maybe this will be three chapters left, instead of two.. Im very sorry about the shortness of the chapters! I have everything broken down into sections, (That ended up being particularly small...) and I apologize for that. I am also trying to get this story finished so I can move on to my next one. Working on two stories at once is a bit chaotic.. But thank you for the feedback, and reviews! I diligently check for PMs and Reviews, being sure to read each one of them! I hop you enjoy this chapter! The next one should be out shortly. Enjoy! -Camo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are we absolutely sure this is name we want? I mean, it's cute, but it means fish-cakes.." Minato questioned Kushina again for the third time that day.

"Yes, Mina-kun. I love it, and I can't think of anything more perfect, 'ttebane!" She shouted, narrowing her eyes at her worried husband.

_'I just hope the poor kid doesn't get teased..._'

The duo was rounding upon the street of their former sensei; waiting for the past week to tell the old pervert the exciting news since his annoying pestering began. He had been anxious after Minato solemnly told his teacher they had decided; or rather, chosen a name, impermanent, but a name none the less. Jiriya was ecstatic.

Kushina seemed nervous, but her façade of tough exterior emotions made her seem fine on the outside as they reached the small abode by a nearby lake.

The house was adorable to say the least, surrounded by swaying willow trees, keeping the tiny two bedroom house shaded during the warm summer months. Jiriya had plopped himself down on the small wooden front porch, and was writing something down in a small notebook when the couple arrived, seeming deep in thought. A rare sight for the two of them.

"Jiriya-sensei!" Minato said placing a have-eased smile on his face. The white-haired man looked up from his work and immediately changed atmospheric tensions.

"Ah! My two favorite students! Come on inside, I have some food prepared." He motioned for the two to join him as the couple did so gratefully. The man may be an old pervert, but he was so much like a father to both Kushina and Minato it was refreshing in a way. Inside, he had cleared off the small dining table of cluttered paperwork, his mementos of his 'research' and had even set the table.

"He must really be excited..." Minato whispered to his wife. Kushina nodded in agreement, but was happy none the less to see a change in the old man.

Jiriya sat across from Minato, as Kushina offered to serve the food. They had started the conversation lightly, asking how Jiriya had been, and talked a few on Minato's job training his three students.  
"So I hear you've picked out a name?" Jiriya motioned by crossing his arms and grinning widely.  
The duo looked towards each other cautiously, Kushina letting her husband answer incase she tried to blurt out an answer again.

"Yes, we umm... We would like your permission to use the name from your book..." Minato started. Kushina smiled, "Yes, its perfect, 'ttebane."

Jiriya seemed shocked for a moment. "You want to name the kid, Naruto?" He asked. "It was just a stupid name I came up for the sake of the book..."

"We don't think its stupid. Naruto is a wonderful name." Kushina added, trying to convince her teacher.  
"Well, I guess its pretty creative." Jiriya smiled nodding in approval. "I actually kind of like the idea."

Kushina giggled before kissing the old mans cheek; thanking him for the proposition.

"There's just one more thing..." Minato spoke up, a bit more serious this time; "We want you to be Naruto's God-father."

Jiriya practically fell out of his chair. "Wait, what now?" He asked astonished.

"If anything were to happen to us, we would want you to take care of Naruto for us... You're truly the only person we could ever ask this huge of a request." Minato added, "You're the only parent we have."  
Jiriya practically broke down in tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the night went by fairly comfortably. Minato finally convinced Jiriya to become Naruto's legal guardian in case of an impeccable fate, and Kushina managed to get through the night without punching the poor man through a wall.

By the time the two set off to leave, it had grown dark outside, seeing as though the moon was brightly hanging above the treeline, and softly illuminated the sidewalks.

The tread home was a happy one, as both Kushina and Minato led each other hand in hand, silently towards the eastern part of the village. They finally had a name.

_'Naruto._'


End file.
